


Tender Evenings

by RazzleDazzleBerry



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The fluffiest fluff, its all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzleBerry/pseuds/RazzleDazzleBerry
Summary: After a long day of training with Chiaotzu, Tien looks forward to coming home to Launch.
Relationships: Launch/Tien Shinhan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Tender Evenings

Tien trudged home with Chiaotzu after a long day of training on the side of a mountain where the winds blew harsh and snow fell in thick blankets. Despite his fatigue, he was always grateful to train in the harsh elements. Each training session ended with him feeling accomplished and stronger than ever. While he logically knew he would never be able to keep up with Goku’s Super Saiyan transformation, he still pushed to be stronger than Goku’s normal form.

Together, Tien and Chiaotzu made the long journey home. After an entire day spent training on the mountain, the journey home was a struggle. Then again, he lived for the challenge, and he wouldn’t dare come home to his darling unaccomplished. In his own way, his pride rivaled that of a Saiyan’s. 

A soft glow of orange light filled the windows to their home. Upon seeing the quaint home, Tien smiled at Chiaotzu. “Looks like Launch has the fireplace going. It’ll be nice to warm up next to it, don’t you think?”

Chiaotzu shivered and nodded. “Race you there!”

With a dash the two raced toward the house. Their legs burned, but the thrill of outdoing one another and the promise of a warm fire spurred them on.

Tien was the first to burst through the front door. “Gotta be quicker next time, Chiaotzu!”

“I almost had you, Tien!”

Tien chuckled and shook his head. “You really did. That paralysis technique of yours has greatly improved. I almost couldn’t break it!”

Launch walked up to them while holding a couple of blankets, her blue hair tied up in a bright green bow. The males’ cheeks were red, Chiaotzu’s more so than usual, and cold rolled off their bodies into the nice warm home. 

“Welcome back, boys.” She held out the blankets, but Tien placed the tips of his chilly fingers on her cheek to draw her in for a kiss before gratefully taking the blanket from her. 

He and Chiaotzu made their way to the fireplace to bask in its warmth. Tien sat with his feet outstretched toward the orange flames in an attempt to regain feeling in his toes. Meanwhile Chiaotzu laid facedown and parallel to the fireplace to warm the entire left side of his body before rolling over to warm the right side.

Tien smirked at his friend’s creative way of warming himself and joked, “Looks like we’re having rotisserie Chiaotzu tonight, Launch.” 

Launch didn’t skip a beat as she sarcastically remarked, “Aw and here I was looking forward to the soup I made.” She then brought over three bowls and they ate their soup fireside. 

This habit of eating on the floor, had become part of their daily routine. Tien and Chiaotzu would leave every morning to train while Launch did whatever she felt like doing, and in the evenings they would meet up again by the fireplace to eat together and warm their frozen toes. It was a routine that formed naturally after Cell’s defeat. 

After Goku had died and left a pregnant Chi Chi behind, Tien took a long look at his life and what was most important to him. He found his way back home upon leaving Kami’s lookout that day, but found it empty and lonely. It stayed that way for quite some time despite him and Chiaotzu living there. It all changed when a surprise visitor marched in one day with wild blonde hair and a confession of love for Tien. 

Tien looked over to Launch and reached out to brush a fluffy blue strand of hair behind her ear. He found she didn’t sneeze much around them anymore, and thus she remained in her natural blue haired state on a regular and predictable basis. He only saw her blonde side whenever allergy season rolled around or when she felt threatened and needed to rely on her wilder side to keep herself safe. But even during those allergy seasons, Launch felt safe around him. Her blonde side would still be direct and tough, but she wasn’t wild and gun-ho. She was relaxed, and Tien enjoyed knowing he made her comfortable.

With their soup bowls emptied, Tien busied himself with cleaning the dishes while Chiaotzu continued to warm by the fire with Launch. They chatted about their days, and, by the time Tien rejoined them, Chiaotzu’s loud yawns filled the room.

Tien knelt down beside Chiaotzu. “I think it’s bedtime, bud.”

Chiaotzu shook his head and disagreed, “But I’m not tired.”

“Oh really?” Tien smirked as Chiaotzu yawned again. “Well, then how about you run off to bed so Launch and I can hang out for a bit.”

His pale face tilted to the side in curiosity. “What are you two going to do?”

Tien fought back a blush threatening to consume his entire face as he continued to urge Chiaotzu to bed. “We’ll probably just watch a movie or something.”

“That sounds like fun! I want to watch a movie with you, too!”

Launch giggled as the tips of Tien’s ears turned bright red, but his tone remained patient, “No, Chiaotzu. Bed.” 

His small round eyes grew as he pleaded, “But why?”

“Because it’s time for bed, and I’d like to spend some time with Launch.”

“Why do you want to be alone?”

“Because, Chiaotzu, sometimes we need to hang out alone.”

“But whyyy?”

Tien’s ears were completely red and the blush began spreading across the bridge of his nose. Launch couldn’t help the fit of laughter she tried to hold in as Tien desperately attempted to direct Chiaotzu to bed without harming his innocence. 

“Because adults need their alone time every once in a while, and tonight is one of those times.”

Chiaotzu thought over the new information for a moment before asking, “Why do adults need alone time?”

Launch felt Tien’s patience beginning to thin and stepped in. “Chiaotzu, would you like me to tuck you in?”

“Yes, please!” He spun on his heel and flew into his room. Launch made her way down the hall to his room at a much slower pace where she heard him call out, “I’m ready!”

“Okay, I’m here.” She stepped into his room, covered him with his blankets, and kissed him on the forehead. “Sleep tight, tough guy.”

Launch walked out of the room a second later and closed the door, cutting off soft snores which began drifting from Chiaotzu shortly after Launch kissed him goodnight. She was greeted once more by Tien, though his cheeks were still bright red. 

“He’s asleep?” She nodded and he closed the distance between them. One arm wrapped around her waist where his hand rested on her lower back while the other hand cupped her cheek. He guided her lips towards his own until they briefly touched in tender affection. 

When he pulled away, Tien rested the unoccupied space of his forehead on hers and murmured, “I couldn’t get you out of my head today. Everything reminded me of you. The sky reminded me of your hair.” He chuckled and added, “The sun did, too.”

Launch giggled. “I suppose that would be distracting. Although… The sun reminds me of you too.”

“It does?”

“Mhm.” She held back a laugh as she gently teased, “because of the way the sun bounces off your head.”

“Hey now!” Tien quickly picked her up in retaliation and deposited her on the couch where he proceeded to tickle her. Launch’s squeals and laughter filled the room until she sneezed and a blonde took her place. She quickly wiggled out from Tien’s grasp and flipped the metaphorical table on him as she immediately straddled him and made to tickle him. And lucky for her, she knew the exact spot where his years of hard training had remained soft.

“Don’t do it, Launch!” Tien half heartedly protested. She had that wild glint in her eye, though. A split second later her fingers danced along the smooth lines of his lower stomach while Tien’s eyes scrunched shut and laughter poured out between pleas of mercy. 

Launch responded to his pleas with a challenging, “Make me.”

A fire lit in his eyes and he quickly pulled her down onto his chest. “Careful, darling. I can think of three highly effective ways to ‘make you’. The first of which involves…” Tien caught her mouth with his and passionately pressed himself against her lips. His tongue slipped inside her mouth where it danced with Launch’s much as it had a hundred times before. Kissing her was always an adventure, and he wanted to explore every inch of her. 

Launch moaned into their heated kiss as she ground her hips, revelling in the friction between them. She curled her fingers around the hem of Tien’s shirt when they heard Chiaotzu’s door creak open. They leapt off the couch and quickly readjusted themselves before the pale boy sleepily stepped into the hall while rubbing his eyes. 

“Tien,” he mumbled, “I’m thirsty.” 

Unable to move from the couch, Tien politely waited as Launch rushed to grab a small glass of water. She patted him on the back as he took the glass and went back to his room without another word. 

“G’night, scamp.” Launch waited for Chiaotzu’s door to completely close behind him before yanking Tien off the couch and running into their room with his hand in hers. They locked the door behind them and weren’t seen again until the next morning. 

Epilogue:

“Tien, why are you so tired?!” Chiaotzu grew increasingly frustrated as Tien yawned for the hundredth time as they climbed up the mountain. 

“Because sometimes adults get tired.”

“Why do adults get tired?”

“Chiaotzu!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry y’all, I don’t really like writing smut. Hope you enjoyed the fluff!


End file.
